


夜雨霖铃

by Imademe



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, Multi, 乙女, 哨兵/向导, 哨向AU, 黑道AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imademe/pseuds/Imademe
Summary: 以纸醉金迷的吉原为背景，发生在黑白颠倒的哨向世界中的一场风花雪月的故事。你是吉原的高管，也是大隐隐于市的黑暗向导。他是A级哨兵，也是真选组的二把手。S级哨兵引发的意外，是命中注定，也是在劫难逃......可根据喜好选择BE/HE。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/You, 土方十四郎/你
Kudos: 2





	夜雨霖铃

**Author's Note:**

> R-18，非双洁，有性爱、暴力描写，未成年请自觉退出。  
> 首篇乙女作品，爽文自嗨，可能OOC，时常玛丽苏，实际LSP。
> 
> 本文设定：  
> 哨兵等级：黑暗哨兵——S级——A级——B级——C级——D级  
> 向导等级：黑暗向导——S级——A级——B级——C级——D级  
> 哨向比例约为3比1，哨向绑定与婚姻、性行为无关。
> 
> 纯架空，不懂日语，不了解日本历史、文化、社会、语言。  
> 出于对土方的喜爱（馋他的身子）的玩笑之作。

不对，还是不对。

眼看审计报表已经完成了多半，但其中两列无论无何都算不对。

今天仅仅吃了几粒营养药和一肚子咖啡因，胃痛让你无法忽视饥饿感，索性披上外套，走出办公室。

灯火通明的街道每每让你误以为自己爆肝到通宵，然而路上酒气熏天的醉汉和花枝招展的女人又将你带回现实。

吉原不夜城。

它有许多名字，夜王的后花园，男人的天堂，也是......女人的地狱。

然而无论男女，甚至夜王，都与你无关。

你只关心数字，数字的变化，数字的精准，数字的真实。

你曾是夜王的右手，是吉原的首席财务官，位高权重，呼风唤雨。

如今你只是个工薪族，虽然薪酬依旧，但日日夜夜，只有无穷无尽的案牍工作和门可罗雀的待遇。

落差之大，你不是没有怨言。但吉原的人都明白，活下去，然后再谈别的。

你拐进主干道旁的小巷，那里有家熟客才能找到的定食屋。

不对。

突如其来的厚重气息让人无法呼吸。无穷无尽的哀伤，无处发泄的怨恨，还有一点点......求生的欲望。

这情绪你最熟悉不过。

失去了深爱的人，目送其背影消失在天边，还要以其名义活下去，并不是件容易的事情。所以情绪波动分外强烈，以至于传递给了主动屏蔽所有哨兵信息的你。

只是你不打算出手相助。从你发觉了自己的身份那一刻起，唯一主动使用向导能力的时刻便是决绝地封闭了自己。

特别是在鱼龙混杂的吉原，明哲保身才是王道。管闲事的代价可能是一张钞票，一顿拳脚，运气不好的话，搭进一条命的倒霉蛋也不是没听说过。

骚动却越来越近。

生意做不做了？百华这帮蠢货在干什么？月咏怎么交待的？日轮到底知不知道？

焦躁的你被撞得两眼冒金星，摔坐到地上。

来者步履不停，向外奔去。

黑暗中看不清身形，但腰间的金黄毛巾异常扎眼。

你望着他的裸背，被捉奸了？

你拍了拍雪白套裙，自认倒霉，扶着电线杆慢慢起身。

“土方——！”始作俑者已经跑到了你的视野内，与撞倒你的半裸男打成一团。

鸦黑的西装，衣角的汉字一晃而过。

诚字徽记。

真选组。

狂化的哨兵。

半裸的奸夫。

任何一个关键词都意味着麻烦。

你默默叹了口气，夜宵是吃不成了。

狂化的哨兵却突然注意到了你，嗜血的双眼死死盯着你。

你心中警铃大作。

请，救救我——

他倒了下去。

你快步上前试探他的鼻息。难道你的向导本能出于自我保护，无意识中击倒了哨兵？

不太可能。向导本能的首选是帮助他，而不是击晕他。

那就是——

半裸男保持着手刀的姿势，望着你，良久，垂下了手。

不是道上的仇家，那就好。

狂化的哨兵应该是暂时被打晕了，当务之急是把他挪到静室中休养。

你收起焦躁的心绪，换上专业的假笑。“那个，这位——”

如今四面楚歌的你，如果能借机联络到真选组，似乎也不错。

这位半裸男叫什么来着？刚才哨兵喊过的。

“鄙人土方十四郎，多有冒犯。”

他向你伸出了手，将你拉起。

大名鼎鼎的土方十四郎，江户黑道新势力真选组的二当家，也是你的潜在目标合作伙伴。

你的晕眩，不是因为低血糖低血压，更不可能是因为他的手刀。

而是从未想过在双方都堪称狼狈的情形下相识。

“土方先生，我是吉原的职员竹村朝雨，请带上哨兵，随我到干部静室。”

**Author's Note:**

> 摸鱼时在手机上敲的，陆续半年多的时间大改几次，形成了当前的版本。  
> 同好的淑女点个LIKE鸭！
> 
> 土方的几班短途车在已经上路，包括神父篇，ABO，尼古丁。  
> 总悟的长篇还没有设计好。  
> 下一篇可能是佐藤健角色的赛车合辑。


End file.
